Suprises Suprises,
by Marr Mo
Summary: Ebony has a suprise for Predaking . EBONY BELONGS TO MAGNETIC WEAPON. I OWN NOTHING. PREDAKING X OC


**Ebony rightfully belongs to Magnetic Weapon. I do not own Ebony , Predaking OR ANY OFFICIAL TF. I do own the suprises...or CO-OWN. **

Ebony paced her room trying to figure out what to do. After consulting Knockout getting checked, re-checked and having a slight panic attack she accepted the facts. She was pregnant. Predaking as far as she knew thought she was sick. The Predacon had NO idea just how sick she really was right now.

Her visor hid her silver optics as she glanced at the door hoping Predaking wasn't coming.

She carefully listened for a moment and to her shock she heard Starscream ranting about how terrible her pregnancy was.

He had learned to hate her at some point so now he had everyone on his hate list.

Falling against the berth she sighed.

She knew that long before Predaking would come he would know _that_ she knew.

From who she did not know.

_Scratch that it's so going to be Starscream _Ebony thought sadly.

OoO

Predaking was angry. He'd been having a rotten day long before Starscream even mentioned Ebony. So far on his Patrol a lightning storm began causing him to speed up in fear of getting hit and once he landed his wings refused to dry.

They remained wet and dewy making him stay on the deck for hours waiting until he could enter (everyone on ship hates water) and right when he could Starscream had to start hinting about Ebony.

"What do you mean she isn't telling me what's wrong?" Predaking asked cornering the mech.

"Agh. Go ask her yourself or better yet Knockout. Hint hint thanks to you there might be a new Predacon around" Starscream said walking away while Predaking stayed in his spot.

_New? No…no…yes….maybe? Why wouldn't she tell me? _These thoughts went through his head as he quickly made it to their room.

Silently opening the door he was going to speak but stopped seeing his femme on the berth fast asleep. Sighing he closed the door and walked over.

"Ebony" he gently woke her up.

Her visor flickered on. Slowly getting up she wrapped her arms around her mate feeling helpless. She knew she should have told him but Predaking was just SO darn intimidating sometimes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the mech asked pulling her away to look into her visor.

"I don't know….you can be intimidating sometimes" she muttered looking away.

"Firstly I do not snap at you. If I did it would be because of you cheating on me-"

"I cant stand any other mech on the ship"

"Or because you died before me so keep that in mind"

"Pft neither of us would die like that"

"Topic change please?" Predaking asked a little saddened by the thought.

"Ok…well there's more and I just figured this out" Ebony said looking up grinning.

"And what Is that?" Predaking asked arching an optic ridge. She only smiled like that when something funny (To her)happened.

"Well….i'm not Pregnant-"

"You just-"

"With one of your kids" she said watching his expression. First it turned to confusion then realization and finally shock.

"Twins? " he asked wide eyed.

Ebony nodded.

THUNK

Ebony smiled as he fell onto the berth wide eyed.

**3 months later**

Ebony snuggled against Predaking feeling a kick in her stomach.

"Hmmm…." She sighed out happily.

After finding out she'd only be carrying for a few more days at most she was content at not having cravings for sweet stuff anymore(she hated it most of time)and happy that her two babies were almost there.

"So….what's going on back up top?" she asked hearing shouts.

"Shockwave just showed Starscream a blowtorch to face" Predaking answered smiling as a screech of terror filled the air.

"Hey…Shockwave can be catty?" she asked looking up.

"Appears so. Now he's earned his name stake" that earned another shout up top.

"Took Knockouts pole-" ZAP

"And did the un imaginable"

"AHHHHHH!"

"I feel cruel to laugh at-" she froze. A harder kick hit her. Then another and another.

"Predaking….." she said warily.

"What?" he asked shifting to see her better.

"Ow Ow OW! PREDAKING. Take me….to…the MED BAY!" she panted out terrified.

Scooping the femme up he quickly made it to the med bay startling Knockout .

"_SHOCKWAVE!"_

_"__What?"_

_"_OW"

"_IS?"_

_"_OW"

_"__It Knockout?" _Shockwave replied leaving the deck.

"_MED BAY NOW EBONY….BIRTH….HELP" _

Shockwave made it to the med bay in minutes just as both mech's began to panic.

"OUT"

**1 hour later**

Predaking paced the room wincing as he heard his mates screams of pain. Knockout had been let back inside to help under Shockwaves orders. The screams suddenly vanished and it made Predaking worry.

The door opened and Predaking darted in ignoring everything Shockwave and Knockout said.

There on a med berth Ebony sat holding two bundles in her arms. Ebony looked up and smiled seeing her bondmate.

"Meet your Daddy" she whispered turning one the bundles so Predaking could see.

The little mech looked almost exactly like Predaking. Same armor same color scheme but Predaking could tell he was like Ebony. The little pup's eyes darted everywhere and he seemed to like being in his mommy's elbow than in the spotlight.

The femme was completely different. She too was a Predacon only had silver optics and had tints of white on her arms and legs. The strange thing was her wings were …clear. The seemed to fracture light in a way and strangely seemed to glow with a red tint.

Unlike the mech she was trying to get a look at everything in the center not hidden in a certain spot but turning grasping and lightly clawing her mother's chest for attention.

"So…your going to hate me for this but I've found a name for your mini clone" she said gently passing the femme to her dad.

"And what would that be?" he asked fearing he knew the answer.

"Prince" Predaking lowered and shook his head. It fit it just did but …Primus the irony.

"Fine he's our mini prince" the moment he said that he swore he could feel a bond open up between him and his son.

"Now how about this lil beauty?" Predaking asked tickling his daughters stomach. She giggled and her wings flittered.

"Hmmm…I feel like giving a name that starts with Pri- but" she turned to her mech.

"You pick"

Predaking studied the little femme. How her wings caught the light so perfectly-

"Fractured light" he muttered quietly. "Light Fractured" Feeling the bond open he smiled and held his daughter close.

"My little twins" he muttered realizing something.

"My heirs to the throne…"


End file.
